


have a sing along, put some pickles on and play the mellotron

by angelicwerewolf



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Attempt at Humor, Closeted Character, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Victorian, my brain is melting, nothing’s written in detail but, theres still some spicy, this is basically just a story about victorian gays, world lore context in beginning notes dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: Some four years ago, Midas Murrell somehow ended up being employed to be the bodyguard of Del Rosé’s Prince, Victor Rose, while he was doing a regular delivery job to the kingdom.As it turns out, Midas starts to develop feelings for Victor through the following four years, and he reciprocates having in fact started developing feelings first. Now four years later, acquantices pester Victor about his personal life and when he’ll wed. The thing is, both Midas and Victor are closeted, and scared.
Relationships: Victor Rose (OC)/Midas Murrell (OC)
Kudos: 1





	have a sing along, put some pickles on and play the mellotron

**Author's Note:**

> for more context:
> 
> Midas is a shapeshifting dragon, which as the name implies, means that Midas possesses an entirely human form and entirely dragon form. The fear that comes with being a dragon is that in Victor and Midas’s world, especially The Kingdom of Del Rosé, dragons are hunted for sport for their scales, horns and bones. Even if these dragons live human lives due to being the shapeshifting kind, they’re still likely to be hunted which is something that Victor is extremely vocal about being against such sport and fears for Midas’ safety, both even more so when after a year of their meeting Midas tells him that he’s that type of shapeshifting dragon. and they’re also worried and scared about coming out as gay to the kingdom,
> 
> I still need to design them but they’re fancy victorian gays with a lot of floral print coats, waistcoats, high heels and puffy sleeves and high waist pants etc bc that’s peak fashion right there ok-
> 
> title lyrics from “Wriggle” by Cosmo Sheldrake!

It was a pretty easy task to find Midas. If you were looking for him, chances are you’d find him by the prince’s side on account of being his bodyguard.

This evening, though, was a little different. When The King threw a party for the whole town and his acquaintances alike, the evening turned chaotic for both men.

The Prince was soon surrounded by people of other high societal statuses, yapping away at him about this and that, that he needed to be wed to a princess sooner or later, he needed to fulfill the title of the next king and produce offspring. Victor was far too kind to tell people off for being nosy, but there was also the fact he was a closeted gay.

Midas on the other hand was halfway across the ballroom with His Majesty, The King himself, discussing matters of which he had no real say in, but his opinions and ideas were welcomed and appreciated by The King regardless. It came to a point where Midas began to tune the older man out though, feeling eyes bore into the back of his head like a searing flame. It took everything against his will to not look back and spot the perpetrator, as The King was still talking to him and turning around would be quite rude, If he had to guess.

So he fought the urge by fiddling with the ends of his gloves, keeping his attention on the other as best as he could with absent-minded nods. Luckily for him The King didn’t ask further questions, instead rambling to him about something else entirely that Midas didn’t quite catch most of until the very moment Her Majesty, The Queen came along, he still barely made sense of what either told him. She pulled her husband along then to discuss other matters with him, prompting The King to excuse him before he went off with his wife. Midas, standing with only his thoughts running through his mind, tried to so very discreetly look over his shoulder and see who’d been staring at him this entire time— and whether he was just being hyper aware of the amount of people around him.

Prince Victor, who either dismissed the gentlemen pestering him or they went on to do something else, decided _he_ was his main focus of attention. In fact, the Prince was checking him out _intently_ with eye contact never faltering against his timid gaze.

Maybe it’s just Midas overthinking it, but Victor was either oblivious to the fact or entirely aware that the way he was eating cherries in his direction was _far too sensual_ for how you eat a damn cherry in _public._ With the look he was giving him, though? Midas is convinced this was Victor’s way of a somewhat discreet flirting attempt.

It worked, because of course it did, Midas had fallen head over heels for this dramatic prince. He clasped his hands tight together and took a deep breath, pretending his cheeks and ears weren’t dusted in a bright shade of red. Despite becoming so flustered under his clothes and warm all over, Midas couldn’t bring himself to look away and fought another urge to hide his face in embarrassment. Instead he fixed his collar as he cleared his throat, nodded to the prince’s direction, and waltzed his way on over.

He was wary of prying eyes, although there shouldn’t be any reason for party-goers to spy on a bodyguard going back to his dutiful side by a prince, but regardless he looked around every now and then until the moment he got close enough to go around the long dinner table Victor sat at, then stopped by his side on his seat.

Midas put a hand over his chest, resting his free hand around the back of his body, and half-bowed. “Is there anything you need, His Royal Highness?” With his body like this, he came inches within the prince’s mischievous eyes glinting under the ballroom lights.

“You needn’t call me fancy titles, Midas.” The prince whispered back, before taking a moment to gaze at their surroundings to spot any intrusive eyes like Midas had done moments earlier. It’d become a routine that, a ritual to ensure both their privacy and safety. With the cost clear, especially of the nosy people that were pestering Victor earlier, he took Midas’s gloved hand as casually and discreetly as possible and tugged him away from the overwhelming number of people.

They’ve snuck off like this time and time before so it was nothing new to them, but there was always a little bit of fear Midas couldn’t help but feel that one day they’d be caught sneaking out in such ways or they’d be busted doing.. something far, _far_ less known to the public let alone the entire castle, but Victor always reassured him they’d both be okay and even went as far as taking him to least visited parts of the castle, parts that were always quite lonesome for a reason or another.

This time he was taken to the labyrinthian-like garden in the back. It was an outside chunk of nature, but still within castle walls for the obvious safety reasons. It was one of the few places in the open that was still private enough for the two of them to let their guard down, if only a bit for a short while.

Victor also knew Midas loved the place, too, so he enjoyed taking him there any chance he could. Midas spoke first once they got there, after their walk’s comfortable silence.

“So,” Midas hums, squeezing his prince’s hand. “What was that look you were giving me out there across the ballroom?”

Victor wasn’t shy to be flirtatious or forward, whether in private or public so it shouldn’t have been a surprise to Midas when he turned around and used his free hand to stroke his bodyguard’s cheek, then run the same hand down atop where he felt the heartbeat. “I wanted your attention.”

Midas fumbled over his words for a solid second, before settling on a snort, rolling his eyes for good measure. “You’re a _tease._ I wear tight pants, you know?”

“Maybe I am! But you’ve expressed how much you like it before.” Victor winked but his smile faded to something more menlanchic, like a happy sort of melancholic, trailing his hand down and away from Midas’ chest. He still kept his hand around the bodyguard’s however, never letting go.

Midas looked down at their intertwined hands. Victor was thumbing at the pinky ring he’d given him a year before, a meaningful and personal object the bodyguard held close to heart. “What’s on your mind, my prince?” Midas prompted, looking up to face the man in question.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just..” Victor purses his lips, chewing away at the bottom one while he thinks. “Just my father’s acquaintances being so _nosy_ and trying to make decisions that are not theirs to make. They tell me I must find a princess and wed her eventually, continue the family bloodline, yadda yadda. Just the usual, but it’s so _grinding._ They bring up our dear friend Anna, too, telling me we’d make a great pair,” Victor had to pause to take a breather, kindly reminded by Midas assuring hand squeezes, but continued shortly after just one breath. “They clearly haven’t noticed my interest in men— in _you_ — nor Anna’s interest in women. These people are ridiculous and can’t take a second out of their entitlement to other people’s lives to stop and _consider._ ”

Midas hadn’t said much, but nodded, listening to his partner’s gripes about the men that were bothering him with the mentioned personal life matters. He felt for his poor prince, really, he wasn’t out himself to anyone besides a select few family members and the prince himself,of course, as well as their friend Anna in the neighboring country.

Midas watched Victor pause for a second longer than last time, get down on one knee, his melancholic smile from before being replaced by that _one smile_ reserved for him, the simple draconic bodyguard, instead. The free hand cupped over Victor’s own, both of them clasping his ringed hand. “Why can’t they see? The only one I’ll be wedding is you.”

“S- Shhhh! Victor!” Midas was fumbling over his words for a second time, as well as with his hands, as he hoisted the prince back to his feet and at his full height, stuttering and blushing all the way. “Shhh! It looks like you’re proposing to me right now. What if the guards are watching?”

Victor’s little _oh_ was said so softly, with that vulnerability and paranoia the two of them felt at their fears of being caught and forced to cease. The prince scanned the immediate area, staring for a moment longer at corners and squinting through the shadowed halls to spot any curious eavesdropper. “I think we’re in the clear,” He finally said, quietly. “But let’s go to a room, shall we?”

Midas could only nod as he took the prince’s hand and let him lead him into the nearest guest room. It was a deadend hall’s room, shrouded in a comfortable blanket of shadows that provided privacy and low visibility to the fact there was a door there to begin with. Victor slipped in, tugging him along inside before he very carefully shut the door close.

Midas, on the other hand, focused on turning on a light. He could see well in the dark, thanks to his whole _being a dragon with a human form_ thing, but Victor was human with regular eyes that could not see well in the dark— and he did not wish for his love to stumble in the dark and hit himself with the corner of a table or walk into the wall. Thankfully the curtains were already shut so Midas only had to focus on turning the table lamp on _just right_ into a dim, soft setting.

While he did that, Victor double-checked for another soul in the vicinity, then slinked off once the coast was clear and made his way up behind his bodyguard, now outlined by the gentle glow of lamp light. Midas felt his arms snake around his waist when he straightened back, standing still to let Victor nuzzle his chin up against the side of his head propped up on his shoulder.

“You’re really warm,” Victor mumbled, taking in a breath of Midas’ scent.

“You _did_ technically just propose to me, dear,” Midas teased in good-nature, garnering him a small blush from Victor’s. “It’s hard not to get all flustered about that myself.”

“Touché.” Victor said, voice purring, “What would your answer be?”

“I’d say yes without a shadow of a doubt,” Midas replied, turning his head in order to steal a quick kiss wherever he could manage at that moment. To his surprise, Victor had a surprising timing of reflex to catch his lips instead.

As the two men kissed, Victor stumbled back down on the bed all the while pulling Midas into his laps. He sat across him, one leg on the bed and the other still hanging off the edge, the prince tilting him back like in a bridal-style dip kiss. They certainly got a little bit desperate from there, a little bit spicy.

Victor helped Midas angle himself into a more comfortable position, to where both his legs could rest comfortably by his own thighs and Midas could also sit with more comfort on Victor’s lap. They made out like that for a little while, half-attentive of the time they’ve been away and half-forgetful of the world around them as is.

Their hands clumsily, but lovingly, explored one another’s forms as they have before. Victor ran his hands down behind the man’s back, squeezing him rather suddenly once he got low enough which elicited a surprised squeak from Midas, who pulled back to playfully and weakly shove at his partner’s chest.

Midas could feel the warmth radiating off Victor despite the coolness of the room, in fact, it only made _both_ their warmth stand out more against the chilling bite of the cold air. “Now _you’re_ warm.” Midas giggled, thoroughly enjoying Victor’s little dramatic but playful groan as if he’d just been wounded while he worked to get his gloves and ring off.

“Weren’t you the one who got flustered from just a look, darling?” Victor said this with a wink and mischievous smile that _definitely_ did not go unnoticed, the cheeky prince charming.

“A _provocative_ look, mind you.” Midas corrected, smiling a little bit and reached to his things on the table. “You knew what you were doing, dear.” He placed his bare and cooler hand on the warm cheek, watching Victor lean into his head as he’s caressed.

“For you and you only.” Victor nuzzled and kissed the palm on his face, and then he leaned all the way down against the bed, bringing Midas with him. 

Midas let Victor switch their positions around too, comfortably shifting from his lap to be sandwiched between the bed and his entire body. He was quite warm underneath his pants too, which Victor had finally taken a more proper notice of now that he was laid down and sprawled, and it sent Midas down a blaze of blushing.

Victor sighed dreamily, a hum in his voice like he was about to bust into a song. “What a splendid work of art you are, Midas.” He bore his gentle gaze of stormy blue seas into the soft golden hues across from him, never disrupting the eye contact as he allowed his hands to run down the length of Midas’ torso, down his waist, down past the high waist rise of his trousers.

Midas let out a small noise, pleased and eager, and Victor squeezed him a few more times that rewarded him with more of those same noises.

“V- Victor?”

“Mmm?”

“D- Do we have—“ Midas began to giggle a little bit, a noise oddly strained by the other noises that interrupted him. “—enough time to do, get _that_ busy?” 

Victor paused, but didn’t move his hand away and made a puzzled face, dissolving into low giggles. “I’m sorry, darling, I can’t help losing track of time when I’m with you! Swooped me right off my feet, you.”

Midas bubbled with quiet and muffled laughter, causing Victor to keep his one laughter under qualms as he fished for his pocket watch. It was a gift from Midas, some time ago. It was carved with intricate details of roses with leaves and small bits of vines, painted in a bronze, antique pink. Like Midas held his ring close to his heart, Victor did as well with this sweet gift he received.

Once he got the pocket watch out from his waistcoat pockets, Victor’s eyes widened in surprise. “We’ve been gone for nearly forty minutes.”

Midas frowned, though with concern. “They’re gonna start wondering where we’ve gone.” He said, propping himself up on his elbows. “I don’t think anyone saw us sneak off, though?”

Victor stashed his watch away, shaking his head. “I don’t think so either, so we have a _bit_ of time.” The prince leans back and sinks to the floor to rest on his knees, nuzzled comfortably between Midas’ legs. “If you’d like, darling?”

Midas was, once again, a flustered blushing mess. “Absolutely,” He squeaked, bumbling about with timid giggles. “Wh- What about you, though?”

“We’ll get to me in a little bit.” Victor said, planting a kiss on the inside of the other’s leg. “I’ll spoil you much more later when we have proper time for privacy, too.”

Victor offered his sly, charming smile up to the blushing Midas who sat up in order to kiss his partner’s head and run his fingers through the messy and fluffy hair, a smile on both their faces.

“Sounds splendid, my dear,”

Midas purred, quite literally too, as he laid back down, his hand still on Victor’s hair.

  
  


___________

  
  


It was close to a whole hour when the pair tip-toed their way back into the ballroom, sneaking behind columns and tables like thieves with a valuable diamond.

They tried to make it seem as if they’ve been present for the past hour, and it worked for the most part. Some number of individuals did look their way, but Midas reasonably assumed it was the occasional glance at Victor rather than some assumption going on. At least, that’s what both of them hoped. No guards or staff came to report of their reappearance, and no one of the public in general batted an eye.

Then their concern centered around a specific individual, one of them men that pestered Victor an hour earlier interrupted the prince and his bodyguard’s idle chit chat. He was a close friend of the royal family, much to Victor’s chagrin. The man was still on about the earlier topics of which Midas was not present for, but later filled in on.

“Have you taught about what I’ve said, Prince Victor?” The man said, completely oblivious to not only Victor’s annoyance but Midas’ discomfort as well. “As I’ve said, I do think Princess Anna may have some interest in you!”

“You don’t know that.” Victor had to bite back a huff, Midas even almost felt the strength of which Victor had to use to not roll his eyes. “I think it’s quite rude to speak for Anna, friend, as well as assume who she’s interested in. She isn’t even here.”

“Yes, but—“

“Plus!” He quickly interjected. “I already have someone in mind. Right, Midas?” He looked on over, seeing his partner blink dumbfounded for a moment, then it sinks in.

“Oh! Quite right, yes.” Midas takes this as his cue to step and help his prince, which he happily does. “I do think His Royal Highness would appreciate his personal matters remain private however, my good sir.” As usual Midas bowed when addressing another; hand over his chest, a kind and friendly smile painted across the face. “I do think you should excuse us, good sir, His Royal Highness here has some matters to attend to.”

Midas straightens up, nods, and begins to lead Victor to the stairs for the upper balconies overlooking the ballroom. Though, they didn’t leave without a few more words to get the nosy man. “Do keep this between us,” Midas heard Victor say. “I'd rather myself tell my own parents. Toodles! Have yourself a good evening.”

Once the pair were out of earshot, and that counted people who had no idea what was going on, Midas asked:

“Did you mean to admit to that yet, or?”

“I panicked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just gonna call this “victorian gays”.


End file.
